


Curb stomp

by lxserkogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Goth Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance really wants Keith to curb stomp him, M/M, Self-Indulgent, goth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxserkogane/pseuds/lxserkogane
Summary: Goth au where Lance sees Keith’s big ass platforms and asks him to curb stomp him with them





	Curb stomp

Lance thought he knew his type, and only recently did he realize guys were included in it too. He usually stuck to the sportier, instagram baddie type of girls and guys, well it was them or the quiet bookworm ones. But then one day Keith Kogane showed up and he was in love.

 

The first day he saw him he was wearing platform boots so thick they were almost the size of Lances head, and tight black pants that were torn to shreds with suspenders that hung off his hips and a Marilyn Manson tour shirt over a fishnet top. He is down right gorgeous and Lance couldn’t stop his legs or his mouth from moving when he asked him to curb stomp him. Luckily Keith found it funny and charming and laughed, giving Lance his number so they could arrange it sometime.

 

 

Four days after that Lance built up the courage to text him “how about that curb stomping I asked for?”

 

 

Three months later Keith is wearing torn black mom jeans with fishnets, a The Cure crop top with what Lance calls his “witch hat” (to which Keith scoffs and smacks him correcting that it’s a fedora) and matching red jeweled piercings in his labret, tongue and septum and Lance is 100% sure he’s ready to make out with him.

 

It’s October and the local drive in is playing The Shining and The Exorcist, which is what pushed Lance over the edge about this being the perfect time. So he approaches Keith with as charming of a smile as he can muster and mentions how he never got that curb stomping he asked for and was wondering if Keith would like to do him the honor of going to the drive in with him to do the deed. Of course Keith says yes because he’s had the biggest crush on this dumb idiot since they met.

 

 

Lance thought he’d seen the peak of Keith’s beauty but he found out how sorely wrong he was when he picked Keith up for their date. Keith had really gone all out, he had done a dark smokey eye and applied such a jet black lipstick Lance couldn’t see the details in his lip, and his outfit, _oh_ his outfit. He was wearing a turtleneck sleeveless crop top with a long necklace that held a white crystal on the end, high waisted shorts with lace leggings that made his ass look fantastic. To top it all off he’s wearing the same boots as he was the first day they met.

 

 

The drive back to Keith’s house that night is filled with Lance teasing him about how scared he got during the moving and Keith blushing so bad is whole face gets hot while he weakly defends himself. When they pull up outside his apartment Lance apologizes about the horror movies and how he shouldn’t have assumed Keith would like them and Keith just kisses his cheek and says he had fun burying his face in Lances neck anyways. Now Lance is blushing as they say goodbye and he drives off.

 

 

5, almost 6, more months later and they’re finally settled into their relationship when Lance asks Keith to move in with him. He obviously knows what he’d be getting into, he’d been to Keith’s place (it was practically a vampires lair, sometimes Lance questioned if his boyfriend had fangs or not) but he lived kinda far so it was hard to get midnight cuddles and they ended up spending so much time at each others place that it just made sense. Keith agreed as long as he could keep his cabinet for his candles and crystals. Who was Lance to deny him that?

 

 

Lance swears one day he’s going to change this goth boys last name from Kogane to McClain and no one will stop him because this god damn vampire is the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my second time posting but I really like this work so I hope you enjoyed too


End file.
